The present invention generally relates to vehicle mirror mounting assemblies, and more particularly relates to mirror mounting assemblies with a stop feature that allows a mirror mounting bar to be moved only a predetermined amount relative to the vehicle.
Many different arrangements are known for mounting external mirrors on vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror out from the vehicle thereby providing a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used.
One such type of mounting arrangement includes a bar extending outwardly from the vehicle, often in substantially a U-shape, in which the ends of the U-bar are attached to the side of the vehicle. Alternately, a bar may be attached to the vehicle at only one end, with a mirror housing being disposed at a distal end or central portion, or both, of such bar. In either of such applications, one mounting bar is typically attached to each side of the driver's cab of a truck for placement of at least one mirror housing. These one-piece mounting bar arrangements are often referred to in the industry as "C-loops," to differentiate them from other available types of mounting arrangements made of several interconnected, generally smaller diameter rods that are secured together, often by nuts and bolts. Some one-piece mounting bar arrangements do, however, include additional bracing members for additional support in certain applications. Examples of mirrors mounted on one-piece mounting bars are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,950; 5,110,196; 5,687,035; and 5,798,882 and in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 385,243; 387,317; and 407,361.
Mirror housings may be attached to the central (upright when installed) portions of the U-bars or to the extending bars in various ways. For example, the bar may pass through the center of the mirror housing, with a clamping mechanism of some type disposed within the housing securing the mirror housing to the bar (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,035). Alternately, a mounting mechanism may extend from the mirror housing and be secured to the bar externally of the mirror housing (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,950). Both of these methods of attachment provide reliable securing of the mirror housing to the bar.
One-piece mounting bar arrangements generally provide a reliable, vibration-reducing, and sturdy mounting arrangement for mirrors. Also, one-piece mounting bar arrangements beneficially do not require assembly of several smaller rods during manufacture, installation, or repair. Also, one-piece bars favorably provide a visually streamlined styling that many people prefer on vehicles, as compared to the multi-rod designs.
One-piece mounting bars have been made that are pivotable into or out of position. Pivotable mounting bars are useful in that they provide versatility and adjustability in mounting mirrors on vehicles. Such mounting bars also beneficially allow mirrors to be moved out of their operating positions for parking in tight spots, washing, etc., or in case a driver were to inadvertently collide the mirror with an object.
Although it is desirable to have mirror mounting bars be pivotable to some extent, pivotable mounting bars could potentially be pivoted too far from their desired position, possibly causing the mirror housing to be damaged, or causing damage to the vehicle or mounting hardware. For example, if a driver were to drive too close to an object adjacent the vehicle, the mounting bar could be pivoted so that the mirror housing and/or bar would impact the vehicle.